This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With popularization of the Internet, network has become one indispensable part of people's daily lives. The Internet may provide various kinds of services to users, e.g. e-shopping, acquiring information, and entertainment. Age is a basic attribute of a user. With respect to users of different ages, different customized Internet services may be provided. However, the uses generally do not provide their real ages on the Internet. Therefore, determining the real age of a user accurately has become a problem.
One existing method obtains age data provided by the user and estimates the age of the user through simple boundary value filtering. Specifically, an age range of the user is estimated according to experiences, and values outside of the age range are filtered. Thus, the age of the users are estimated. However, this method relies heavily on the ages provided by the users and, thus, it is inaccurate.